


My World and Life are Painted in Grayscale

by Violet_Rose824



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, Blood and Gore, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Lots of Angst, My literal goal is to make y'all sad, Oneshot, Oooo and angst, Pain, Post-Apocalypse, lots of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose824/pseuds/Violet_Rose824
Summary: My world and life are painted in grayscale.The scale was tinged and flickered a violent shade of red at the sight of my fallen friend and his decayed, bloodied corpse.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	My World and Life are Painted in Grayscale

_ Kenma's POV _

_ My world and life are painted in grayscale.  _

The scale was tinged and flickered a violent shade of red at the sight of my fallen friend and his decayed, bloodied corpse. The world felt like it was spinning around me as I stumbled towards him. The ground was unsteady, small rocks covering it like a fur blanket, causing me to fall to my knees near the foot of his body. My knees stung at the impact, but all were ignored at the sight of the figure. His short, damp blonde hair was matted down on their forehead, his skin held a pale gray tint (though it was mostly covered in blood anyway). His left leg was left crushed under a broken wooden plank. Leaving maggots and mosquitos crawling through the crushed limb on the floor. His clothes were in tatters, singed black at the edges.

My hands were shaky as I slowly attempted to grab his right hand. His palm was calloused, bloody, and decaying; but I liked to pretend it still held the same warmth it did only months before. His fingers were long and bony, at least that was still the same. My other hand slowly moved a strand of hair from his face. I wish he looked at peace. But in his final moments alive his face held a pained, fearful expression. Made sense considering he died from a bomb if anything. 

My eyes stung as fat tears fell into my vision, falling down the bridge of my nose. “Why, Kuro.. Why did you h-have to leave the bomb shelter first?...” I slowly managed to rasp out. My lungs stung as if I hadn’t spoken in days. The corpse didn’t respond, as expected. But I almost felt his bright hazel eyes staring back at me, as they had just days before, reassuring me that everything would turn out okay.

A strand of half blonde hair fell between my eyes. Shattering my thoughts entirely. I let my head fall to our clasped hands, letting stray tears fall. A sob erupted from my lips as I squeezed my eyes shut. “Why you? The rest of the people in the bomb shelter lived. Why couldn’t I have gone instead? Why couldn’t I have died with you?...” I choked out. The radiation from the bomb probably would have killed me if I had left right after the smaller bombshells exploded.

“How could you leave me?...” I mumbled, opening my eyes once again.

I left our hands clasped for what felt like hours. I let tears fall till my eyes dried and I was all out. 

My world and life are painted in grayscale. Life passes by and moves on like the cassette tape that roles on a tape machine. Kuro's cassette cut short. But I’ll make sure mine doesn’t. Even when the emptiness that will inevitably cave and well up decides to finally release. Even when the air I breathe becomes a noose, tugging and itching at the skin on my neck more and more until I can’t take it anymore and want it to just drag me up.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess it isn't really "Kuroken", but I'm really just leaving the shipping part for interpretation of the reader/y'all.
> 
> Regarding the whole, "grayscale" idea, it's supposed to represent mental health. Along with that line, grayscale, or just gray in general represents misery and a dull and/or dark state of mind. Which I thought worked well the post-apocalyptic sort of au we got going on, and the death of his dear friend too obv.
> 
> And the whole, "Why couldn't I have gone instead?" and, "Why couldn't I have gone with you?" does represent a codependent relationship that Kuroo and Kenma probably had during this au. And I'll have y'all know that that crap isn't healthy physically or mentally.
> 
> On a totally different note, I have been thinking about an either Kenma-centric or Hinata-centric zombie-apocalypse au that I'd totally be down to start planning out if anyone is interested.
> 
> Also- if you find a Miritama oneshot that is similar to this on Wattpad, that is me. It wasn't stolen, I'm just too lazy to come up with new one-shots for that series XD....
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and of course, Kudos and comments are well appreciated!


End file.
